Light's child
by Aurora-eclipse022
Summary: Team Rocket is backck after the defeat in Jhoto, again with the same intentions and oblectives, but what has the Hoenn region got to do with Arceus, and how does that link to a young woman's unfortunate past? (Ps, will get more explicit within later chapters, any ways I can improve then please tell me, still relatively new here)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon (though I do own the main OC) and this will apply throughout the rest of the story...

Authors note: I know this s probably not my best piece of work, but I'm still new to please try not to be too harsh on me, but I would really appreciate some constructive criticism to help me.

"Abcd" Speech

"abcd" telepathy

'abcd' thoughts

'abcd' writing

* * *

"Ah, get of me, please," A young, black haired girl cried, cowering within the corner of the room.

A fist came down on her, smacking her dead on in the mouth. Blood splattered on her short white dress, and the grey wall she leant against. She let out a defining scream before panting with desperation that someone would help. But they never did.

"Wh… Why?" She sobbed, pain filling her.

The man looked down, his face emotionless, at the girl who was sobbing. He raised his fist, about to strike again when…

* * *

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, holding a scar across her eye as if it was new. It took her a moment to work out where she was. She blinked slightly, looking at the orange tent around her. Her breathing finally slowed as she relaxed. It was just a nightmare from her childhood. Those dreams had always plagued her, even after she was freed from abuse. She heard clawing from outside the tent and rushed over to the zip, undoing it and allowing an Espeon to wander through. She smiled (though still a little shook up) and stroked the Espeon on the head, who was purring affectionately in response. When it decided to climb onto her sleeping bag she could not help but chuckle, as the drowsy psychic type nearly fell over…twice. With the creature dozing off at her feet she decided to drift back to sleep...

Next morning; "How are you feeling, Solarune?" The sun Pokémon asked, concerned about last night's events. Solarune had no clue how it had learned the human language, but it had made communication easier with the cat like creature. "I'm fine Espy, but do you know where my left sandal went?" Solarune enquired, twiddling the blanket around trying to find it. "Should you get dressed before putting your shoes on?" The cat asked, giving a bemused look to its trainer. "Probably, thank you Espy," She chuckled as Espy vacated the tent.

The nineteen year old emerged from her tent ten minutes later, wearing a light blue tea shirt and a pair of more, cerulean denim shorts. Her hair fell messily across her shoulders. Espy guessed she forgot to brush her hair this morning. "You might want to brush your hair Solarune" Espy advised. She nodded in agreement, going back in the tent to find the hairbrush. Espy watched, thinking 'Poor girl, she always gets like this when she has those nightmares, how horrible they must be, and how horrible her childhood must have been for her to have those nightmares, even now.' Solarune had never explicitly told Espy about her past, but the psychic type had used her powers to find out. Espeon saw the tent move and gazed back at her trainer, smiling when she saw the hair brush caught on a knot, and Solarune likely due to the fact she never had a decent child hood.

Her trainer walked over there, teasing Espy by holding up a Pokémon brush for her fur: a plan which the sun Pokémon was not all too appreciative of. Once Solarune had finished brushing her bluish-black hair she called out the rest of her team. She only had two other Pokémon, one being a Pidgeot used for flying and the other being a shiny Milotic used for swimming. All of them were female, and not used for battling very much, though that did not mean they were not good battlers, they trained every other day in the afternoon, and the whole day on Saturday. She quickly brushed Espeon down; there were thankfully not many knots in Espeon's pink/ purple fur. Solarune was looking down dismissively at Espy's purring. The events of last night still plaguing her inner thoughts like a phantom. The Espeon tried to stroke her leg, but this provided little comfort. Solarune breathed in when she felt a hand touch her quivering shoulder…

"Elizabeth!" Solarune growled, unappreciative of her younger step-sister's joke (or her visit in general).

"Is that any way to greet your relatives?" Elizabeth wined, trying the old cute and innocent act.

"Um… Sorry," Solarune said blankly, staring off into the distance.

"That's all right," Elizabeth responded, continuing her innocence act while wiping her cherry pink hair out of her face.

Elizabeth looked at Solarune for a second wondering what's wrong. Solarune was always like this when she visited, and she had no clue why. She walked closer to the solemn nineteen year old, appearing slightly aggravated that she was not getting attention.

"You know what?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Saurora questioned, still paying minimal interest in the conversation.

"Team Rocket, the organisation from Kanto has been spotted by Sootopolis… And the Government is absolutely livid about it. It has taken the media by storm and police were swarming the area. Look," Gestured Elizabeth, waving a newspaper in front of Solarune (and luckily not hitting her). Solarune took the newspaper. She skimmed the page, looking more than fed up with the twelve year olds personal space intrusion. Her expression changed when she looked at a random section of writing of which read; 'and according to our sources the team responsible for this was led by four people, and were attempting to find clues on the legendary Pokémon Arceus.'

"Are they not in the wrong region?" asked Solarune, who could see from various wittiness quotes that many people shared a similar opinion. "And why are there four leaders. I can swear they only had one when they disbanded," Solarune continued, a more puzzled look coming over her, reading the paper more in depth.

"I Know, that's what I thought as well," Elizabeth beamed. Solarune looked at her awkwardly, confused as to why anyone would be happy about the news. "Well, maybe we could go and scope it out, you know, and maybe even bump into someone special…" Elizabeth dreamingly said.

'And for a minute I thought Elizabeth wanted to help the nation, but as usual all she wants is a chance to see him,' Solarune thought, looking in disappointment at the twelve year old trainer.

"Well, can we, Please," Elizabeth begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, just no bugging HIM," Solarune before sighing to herself. The last thing she needed was Elizabeth making a fool of both of them in front of an internationally recognized champion. She already had enough problems on her plate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

"Well, here we are," Solarune said blankly as she looked at the grand city from the beach, since one had to dive to get to the city there were no boat docks or piers, just the beach. "Yahoo, we finally made it," Elizabeth cheered. 'Yeah, as you saw it ok to drag me half way across this region' Solarune mentally cursed, before saying "This is weird, the government and the media were up in the air about this two days ago, it's just to peaceful."

"Whatever, I'm going to explore, you know to see if team Rocket is still around, or if…" "No, if we do see him you will not bother him," Solarune interrupted, throwing a death stare at Elizabeth. "Well, let's just go further into town, we may find out more information" she theorised, gesturing to her step sister to follow.

The centre of the city was a far outcry from its coast. Reporters were cramming for interviews from anyone about the incident. A couple of armed militants even stood by patrolling the streets. "And you said this is peaceful?" Elizabeth mocked, looking around at the ensuing chaos. Solarune rolled her eyes before replying "I said it was peaceful at the coast, and maybe we should head back there, I um mean, well, eh the military seem to have everything under control, we would not want to disrupt them, would we." Solarune stuttered when she locked her eyes onto one of the guns, stroking a scar on her stomach through her clothing, beginning to recall a couple of horrible experiences. They were nothing to do with the military but due to the age she was when she underwent abuse she was left scared of many things, some even considered irrational or stupid, but with guns Solarune had found her fear more rational. "Why should we go back, we have a right to know what's going on," Elizabeth protested. "I'm sure the government will tell us in due time," Solarune nervously retorted, quivering as her eyes remained focused upon the guns. Elizabeth noted how her sister was starting to freak, eying her curiously, she said "Alright, since you really don't like guns, or, many other inanimate objects then I can stay here while you go back to the coast, aye." Elizabeth the proceeded to dart of through the ensuing mass of people. Solarune had tried to fallow, but to no avail, soon finding herself trapped in a dark alley.

Solarune looked around nervously, pacing round the alley ways, lost and alone. She jumped at every sound, even the sound of her own footsteps. When she stopped walking she heard someone else's footsteps echo through the alley. They were coming closer, their thuds growing ever louder. The alley began to darken, and cooled as night was slowly approaching. The footsteps quickened, becoming even louder. She froze: her skin paling to white under the dimming sun. She slowly turned around; her breathing loud and exasperated, echoing of the alleys walls. Just as she turned to face what approached her something hit her hard on the chin. She was sent onto the floor in seconds, wincing in pain as she touched it. She gazed up, seeing a lean, cunning, teal haired man. She rose to her feet and ran. Scarlet blood was now pouring out of her nose, staining her shirt and covering her lower face. She panted as she run. She swayed dangerously with shock as her feet hit the floor. Something hit her in the back of the head, reuniting her with the ground. Holding her head, she leant up to see it was a large stone "What do you want?" She gasped as she faced him. Her tone was both scared and aggressive.

"You my dear," Was the eerie reply.

"What?" She gasped. Instead of an answer a hard fist came down on her leg. She was terrified. It was then she realised: She can't sit here and let it happen. She had to fight back. Another fist came at her, but to the man's surprise, she dodged. This angered him more as he lunged again. Solarune rolled to the side to avoid the onslaught. He turned to face her, his anger growing ever more apparent. She looked at him, before looking around. She had run into a dead end. Fighting was the only option. He charged at her again. His fist made contact with Solarune's left cheek, smacking her against the wall. She faced him again as he charged. She ducked, bringing her fist with her as she came back up. It made contact with his mouth. He was knocked back. Blood started coming out of his mouth as he spat out a small white object. She looked at it briefly. How it must have hurt to lose a tooth.

"WHY YOU!" He roared in absolute anger. He ran towards her, fist raised. Solarune limped side-wards, briefly dodging his attack. His fist painfully met with the wall, a crunching sound could be heard. As he was distracted Solarune kicked him in the back of his legs, sending him tumbling onto the floor face first. She took her chance and run, or rather speed limped . She gasped as she charged down several alley ways. He soon followed. She saw a large stone and picked it up. She stopped, throwing it at him. It made contact with the side of his neck. She ran, rapidly inhaling and exhaling. She finally got out the alleyway when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

"Where am I?" Solarune questioned dizzily, her sight was very hazy. She found herself sitting on a soft bed, the sheets still covered with some of her blood. Her face paled again as something behind her asked "How are you feeling miss?" "Solarune turned around nervously. "Miss are you feeling ok?" The person asked gently and quietly. She gawked at it. Through her hazy vision she could make out a masculine figure she faintly recognised. "Who are you?" She weakly breathed. The person cautiously edged over. "You don't know?"

Something then crashed into her and wrapped itself around her, causing pain to explode into her midriff. "Solarune," It sobbed. Solarune looked down as her vision started to clear. She could make out mid back length pink hair, and it belonged to a young girl. It took a moment to work out that she was staring at her step sister. "What happened, Elizabeth?" She asked groggily. "That's what I want to know, what happened to you Solarune I mean you were chasing me one minute then you were gone and then…" "I think your, um, step sister is it, needs some rest," The male figure said, gesturing to her sister to be quiet. Elizabeth looked a little disappointed. Solarune reached for her head as pain throbbed through it. "Solarune!" Elizabeth cried. The older man came up behind her, putting is hand on her shoulder to calm her. After a minute the pain faded and Solarune sat up straight, still breathing heavily.

Someone in a white, lab like coat entered and walked over to where Solarune was sat. "Do you think you could swallow these?" he asked. "Who are you?" she asked, looking concerned. "It's alright, this is the onsite doctor sis" Elizabeth reassured. "He is here with some pain killers, for your head."

"Oh, Ok. Is there a glass of water anywhere?" The original male left before returning with a glass of water. "Here," he offered, holding out the glass of water, but staying out of her direct view. "Thank you sir." She swallowed the pills, then turned around to face the original male. "Wa.. Wallace?" She stuttered. He just nodded, looking almost disappointed with her reaction. Seeing this she apologised, but she could still see the hurt and loneliness in his eyes. 'Guess it must be lonely at the top, poor bloke, after all he is one of the strongest champions, and no-one sees him losing that title in a long while. He may be lonely for a very long time.'

There was a brief silence before Elizabeth cut in; "So what happened to you Solarune?" "Well there was this bloke, he chased and attacked me. I got away but I think I must of tripped and fell." "That sounds somewhat accurate regarding your injuries, but how is your leg fractured?" "I think, at some point in the attack I fell and he hit me in the leg, I don't remember much else other than that. "What about who did this to you?" Wallace asked. "If there is someone like that around here I want to know about it!" "Hmm... well all I can remember is that he had a teal, turquoiseish sort of hair colour, a few shades darker than yours. He is around the same height as you, maybe shorter and he was also wearing white." "Well, none of those traits are particularly uncommon around this city; it could be one of many people. Are there any other small details you could remember?" Wallace pushed. "Not really, maybe if I had some time to think," She responded, a disappointed look crossing her face. "I wish I could have been more help." "No, we have got something to go on, and the police have already located the crime scene. Tracking the suspect may be hard but we have pretty irrefutable proof of guilt or innocence, especially with the amount of blood on the scene."

"The police have… wait, how long have I been out of it?" Solarune asked, a horrified expression crossing her face. "Around fourteen hours miss," Wallace replied sympathetically.

"And how long do I have to stay here, wherever here is," Solarune queried, the hurt evident in her voice. "Two weeks." "Brilliant." She continued sarcastically. "There is something up, isn't there," Wallace asked, a sympathetic but scrutinising expression on his faced as he surveyed Solarune. "What makes you say that?" She questioned. "You've been acting almost fearful." "I have just been attacked," she reasoned. "There is something else; maybe it would ease the pain if you explained what?" "Your right, my attacker said he wanted me, but that's…" "No that's not all." "The other part I would rather refrain from explaining Mr Aquamarine, and if this conversation will not change subject then you could consider this disdainful, indignation to be at its cessation!" Solarune snapped rather rudely, turning her back to the group and staring out or a nearby window, the others looking on nonplussed. "Let's leave miss to get some rest, getting her this irate will not do a thing for her injuries," The doctor concluded. Wallace and Elizabeth agreed, leaving Solarune alone in the room.

Out in the corridor Wallace stopped Elizabeth, looking down at her sadly. "Do you know what that other factor is?" She hesitated to answer but eventually said, "Yes." "What is it?" "I should not really say…" "Please." "Let's leave it at a bad childhood. "Oh… I see." "Just don't tell her that you know, well if you really do see." "Judging by her exposed scars I think I do," He said, pulling his top up slightly to reveal a myriad of white and pink scars crossing his midriff. All Elizabeth could do was gasp. "Horrible, isn't it. Although I claim these are from that Groudon, Kyogre fight two years ago, you can see that most of these are far older; we have both gone through the same purgatory, through despondent times within our lives. And the same as Solarune I have no clue how to handle it, but I have a feeling that I would have handled it a lot better is I had told someone, someone who truly understands." "I'm sorry," was all Elizabeth could respond with, and to Wallace's experience was all most people could muster, as few ever understood, or ever will. He tried to force a smile as he left Elizabeth to her thoughts, and walked into his own.

He wandered back to his house, thinking in his head 'All I went to do was comfort a twelve year old girl who I felt sorry for, and I find but end up pushing away one of the few people who could ever understand my pain, what has my world come to?' He looked down sadly as he entered his house.

Meanwhile at the hospital, around seven pm: "What is it Elizabeth?" Solarune asked, looking at the solemn expression on her step sister's face. Elizabeth vacillated before murmuring unconfidently " You know Wallace?" "Yes" Solarune replied, eyeing her sister suspiciously. "He did not mean to be so rude you know?" "Then why was he?"

"He's just passionate about things like that, he cares, probably a little too much, but he cares and that is why he pushed so much." "Just because a bloke cares about a city does not give him the right to act the way he did," "No, you're right, but it is not just the city he cares for, he cares for you Solarune," Elizabeth almost cried. "And why would you think this, I'm just a victim of a crime within his city…" "Yes and you have both suffered the same crime a long while before this, He knows and understands your pain… The pain imposed on you by your stepfather," She whimpered. "All he wants is someone to talk to, who understands his pain, your pain." Elizabeth finished before leaving Solarune there, gawking in confusion. As she heard no one else coming she decided to try to get some sleep, to push out her swirling thoughts. 'My pain… he can't understand it… can he? Someone who understands it… is that not what I've prayed for… prayed for every night… And have I just pushed it away?' A single tear fell onto her pillow as a not so peaceful sleep drifted across her.


	4. Chapter 4

discliamer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

Solarune's eyes opened. She rose to find that the room was still dark. She turned to face the clock on the table. On its face was the time five thirty. "Oh boy, Why am I up this early?" She quietly asked herself. At first she thought of going back to sleep, but she soon found that she was not tired and would have to find some other way of self-amusement. She looked around but saw nothing except the bleakness of the blue curtains around all her, drawn for the night so patients could sleep undisturbed. What entertainment could one find in a ward. 'well, only one hour to go before the first ward round, I can keep myself occupied for that long, hopefully.'

It was then that she noticed a sketch book on the same table as the clock. She opened the first page to see Wallace's name inscribed on the inside. 'I shouldn't.' She looked around but with one hour to kill and nothing to kill it on, it looked like the best option. 'I hope he doesn't mind, especially after my grand performance yesterday,' she silently hoped as she turned the page. On the next page was an illustration of the legendary Suicune. "Beautiful!" Solarune breathed looking over what she could see of the picture.

As she continued to look over the rest of the sketchbook she failed to notice the time passing or the darkness fading. Just as she was about to flick to the last page the door opened. "Elizabeth?" Solarune questioned, not looking up from the sketchbook. "Why are you looking through my sketchbook?" Was the reply. 'Fuck,' Solarune thought. She turned to face the champion, who looked at her emotionless. Feeling ashamed she broke away from his gaze and slowly whimpered "I'm sorry, about everything. I must seem to be the rudest person you've met. Things have just been difficult, for a long…" "I'm not angry, your sister kind of hinted towards your, no our experiences, though that does not explain the sketchbook." "That's more a case of getting up at five thirty with nothing to for an hour. I'm sorry," Solarune explained, still hanging her head with guilt. Wallace could feel that she meant every word. "It's all right, just ask me next time, ok." "Sure, though you are a way better artist than me." "Really, can't say that without having seen your drawings," He argued frivolity. "Well there were some in my bag, which I hope Elizabeth has." She responded. "She took it with her yesterday," Wallace confirmed. Solarune breathed a sigh of relief before turning to him. "Oh yeah," She passed him the sketchbook. "That's what you wanted, is it not?" she enquired. "Yes, and to apologise," He replied "Well I'd say that's an apology accepted," Solarune continued cheekily. "Oh, and to perhaps ask you on a date, after all, I find myself quite attracted to this sweeter side of you," he suggestively said. "Umm… Alright, though it may have to wait couple of weeks" explained Solarune, gesturing to the cast on her leg. "Then I'll wait, but I will visit regally" he said, smiling. "Of course, just bring an object flat enough to go under a cast, this itch is getting on my nerves!" Solarune jokingly complained. "More than the bandage on your head?" Wallace teased. "Ha ha." "Well got to go, see you tomorrow or well, when there is a break in my schedule," He promised, his voice dipping at the last words. "Sure, see you," Solarune said, looking at the door once he left. 'Schedule? must be hard for him. Does he even have time for our date?'

After around twenty minutes Elizabeth and a different, female doctor came in. "Miss Delacedria, I am glad to inform you that if you clear some tests we want to do today then you may be able to leave as early as Wednesday," The doctor said in a monochrome voice. "Thank you doctor..." "Dr Andrews," "Thank you Dr Andrews, so what tests are there?" "Just some basic co-ordination tests, a blood test, and a couple of other routine tests, nothing to worry about, I can't see any reason why you would fail" The doctor confirmed in the in differing voice. "You hear that, the Doc you can go soon, and maybe you and Wallace can meet up and..." "Elizabeth please, try to be a bit more respectful to Dr Andrews," Solarune scolded. "Sorry," Elizabeth apologised, looking up at the doctor. "It's fine, really," The doctor giggled, a smile crossing her lips. "All good then, and Solarune, if you see you know who give him my thanks, I've got to go, you know places to be and gyms to beat, see you around," Elizabeth cheered.

Once She had left the doctor turned to face Solarune and said "So much energy, much more than my usual patients."

"Usual patients?" Solarune enquired. "Yes, I'm a children's doctor but today I'm covering for Dr Williams, the one you saw yesterday." "Yes, I remember."

"Well he is off on holiday, and If nothing else is the matter then I'd better be off, If that ok?"

"Sure," Solarune said.

When The Doctor left Elizabeth returned, this time with a Policeman. Solarune greeted him before questioning him on his purposes. "So is this about the attack?" She asked.

"Yes," The policeman responded. "What about it?" Solarune retorted.

"We have a possible photograph of the attacker, based on your accounts, if you would please take a look at this," The policeman held out a photo for them both to look at. "That's him," Solarune cried. "Wait, that man is in team Rocket!" Elizabeth gasped. "Yes and our sources would indicate to this man being their new leader, apparently named Archer," The officer explained. Both girls looked at each other. "But why would he personally go out to attack me?" Solarune questioned. "Yeah, according to the press they are after the creator, and my step-sister is a longshot from him, or her, actually what gender would Arceus be considered?"

"How about not important," Solarune growled. "It could be," Elizabeth countered. Solarune just gave her sister an irritated glance before turning to the officer. "So, what do you think he could have meant by saying he wants me." "Well at first I thought that team Rocket could have been trying to just wind us up by causing more trouble," The officer admitted "but then if who you believe attacked you was really their new boss, then there may be something far more sinister they want, as their bosses usually only do the most crucial part of operations." "You mean you have no clue…." "Elizabeth!" "I'm afraid your step-sister is right, no one could think of any reason as to why you are important to them," The officer admitted. "Maybe I'm just a rouse to get the police to focus on the wrong object?" Solarune theorised, "after all, by using a potentially high up member they are just confusing us while targeting their real objective, giving them the best chance of success." "That makes sense," The officer said thoughtfully. "So what is their real objective?" Elizabeth inquired. The police officers spirits depleted as he admitted "We have no clue."

"Hmmm…" "What's wrong sis?" Elizabeth probed. "Yes, do you have any ideas?" the officer pushed. "It's more like some silly mythological story I picked up once, nothing much," Solarune shrugged.

"Any leads would be helpful, no matter how speculative," The officer reprimanded, looking hopeful at finding out something. "Well, this old lady once said something, about all the legendries being somewhat connected, like a royal court and that the inner most sanctum of the court would meet regularly. Though if this were true someone must have noticed something…" "Not necessarily, but I don't have to see what this has to do with this case," The officer grunted. "I was getting there," Solarune growled "Well, she said that when Arceus went into eternal sleep, it abandoned it's mortal form to live as a spirit until it will be called upon again, being reborn as some form of maiden," She finished. "A what maiden?" The officer queried, looking perplexed.

"A Delacedrian maiden, a maiden of the legends, those who served them, and commanded them," a new voice added. Everyone turned to see a boy dressed in red standing by the door. "RUBY, stop banging on about legends AND MOVE!" a more feminine voice screeched behind him. He screamed when his rather aggressive companion pushed him out of the door. "Owwww…" He quietly moaned. "So, what's happened, where are they?" The girl asked. "Who?" Solarune queried. "Team Rocket, after all, we've beat two evil teams, we can beat a third!" The girl stated. "Matter of factually, team Rocket has been around since before we were born, and not even two experienced champions can beat them, and they also have a greater arsenal of people behind them. It would be unjust to even compare them to magma or aqua." Ruby speculated, only to be told to shut up by his companion. "When I want your opinion I will ask for it!" His companion screeched. "Give me a break, Sapphire," Ruby growled, only to fall on deaf ears as the girl continued to rant, about subjects that were totally unrelated to the conversation. Everyone else was just staring motionless at the ensuing argument, none were quite sure how to react.

Once the argument had finished ten minutes later the girl turned to them "So where are team Rocket?" Sapphire questioned. "We don't know," Solarune confessed. "If I knew their commander would be begging for his life," Elizabeth threatened, a fire evident inside her voice. "Yeah, do you want to help us look for them," Sapphire offered, impressed by Elizabeth's demeanour. Elizabeth hastily took up the offer and both girls rushed out the room. "well anyway, what about this maiden?" Solarune enquired…

* * *

**A/N sorry about the long update time but i had a whole hoast of other things to do. I'll try to move this on a bit quicker in the next chaters.**


End file.
